One Night Stand in Vegas
by secret2013
Summary: Julia Wainwright kommt zu einer Konferenz nach Ls Vegas und dort begegnet sie Gil Grissom. Ein führt zum andern ...


**Noch einer meiner überarbeiteten Fanfictions. Viel Spaß !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One-Night-Stadt in Vegas<strong>

Ich habe eine Geschichte über meine beiden Lieblingscharaktere beschrieben, diesmal ist der weibliche Charakter allerdings aus der Soap California Clan. Also hier meine erste Crossover-Geschichte.

**One-Night-Stadt in Vegas**

Julia packte gedankenverloren ihre Tasche. Sie hatte eine Einladung zum Juristentreffen in Las Vegas bekommen und beschlossen sie anzunehmen. Normalerweise hätte sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, denn jeder wußte, dass nicht der Inhalt sondern der Ort der Veranstaltung wichtig war. Las Vegas – die Stadt der Sünde. Da spielten die Themen wirklich keine Rolle. Für Julia war es nicht ihre erste Reise dorthin, aber noch nie war sie bei einer Konferenz. Bisher ging es immer um Mason bzw. ihre Beziehung zu ihm. Und indirekt war er auch diesmal Schuld an der Reise.

Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie im Waschraum des Gerichtes ein Gespräch angehört, das ihre Welt mehr oder weniger zum Einsturz gebracht hatte.

_Flashback_

„_Hast du gehört, dass Mason Capwell eine Freundin hat?", fragte Sandy, die Gerichtsschreiberin. _

„_Nein, Mason Capwell? Bist du sicher? Ich dachte der wäre glücklich verheiratet?" _

_Julia erkannte die Stimme nicht, das war auch Nebensache, wenn sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. _

„_Natürlich ist er glücklich verheiratet. Seine Frau weiß ja nichts davon", lachte Sandy und verlies den Waschraum._

_Zurück blieb eine verwirrte Anwältin. Julia wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Mason würde doch nie so dumm sein und wieder ihre Ehe riskieren. Und sie hatte gedacht, dass er sich verändert hatte. In den Wochen danach hatte sie angefangen Mason zu beobachten. Sie fühlte sich mies dabei, mußte aber die Wahrheit wissen. Sie begann seine Termine zu kontrollieren und stellte fest, dass er Treffen mit Klienten hatte, die es garnicht gab._

_Sie, die noch nie eine Konfronation gefürchtet hatte, wollte Mason diesmal nicht darauf ansprechen. Er würde sich wieder herausreden, sich entschuldigen und ihr falsche Versprechnugen machen. Julia kannte seine Strategie genau. Bisher hatte sie sich immer wieder von ihm überreden lassen und dazu hatte sie einfach keine Lust mehr. _

_Ende Flashback_

Ein letzter Blick in den Koffer zeigte Julia, dass sie noch kein Abendkleid eingepackt hatte. Las Vegas – das hies auch Glamour und schicke Kleidung. Leider hatte sie es in den letzten Jahren versäumt, was Neues und Teures zu kaufen. Aber Las Vegas hatte sicher auch teure Boutiquen zu bieten und dort würde sie diesmal unverschämt viel Geld lassen. Capwell Geld.

Der Flug nach Las Vegas verlief ruhig. Julia saß im erster Klasse Bereich und blätterte das Programm der Tagung durch. Es gab ein paar sehr interessante Vorträge und sie begann sich einen Tagesplan zusammenzustellen. Tagsüber Arbeit und abends das Nachtleben von Las Vegas. Eine gute Mischung und Ablenkung von ihrer persönlichen Situation.

Das Einchecken im Hotel und die Anmeldung zur Konferenz verliefen ohne Probleme. Julia sah auf ihre Uhr. Für heute war nichts geplant, die Organisatoren empfahlen allerdings ein Open Air Classic Konzert.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Julia Capwell.", sprach sie den Concierge des Sahara–Hotels an.

„Können Sie mir eine Karte für das Konzert besorgen?"

Der Concierge nickte.

„Kein Problem, Miss Capwell. Ich habe sie hier. Und sie können auch unseren Shuttle zum Veranstaltungsort benutzen."

Wunderbar, dachte Julia.

„Gibt es dort auch Restaurants? Ich würde vorher gern eine Kleinigkeit Essen."

„Selbstverständlich. Es gibt einen Vip-Bereich und ich kann Ihnen einen Platz reservieren."

Julia nickte. „Das wäre sehr freundlich."

„Zu ihren Diensten. Soll Ihnen der Page den Weg zum Bus zeigen? Es ist nicht leicht sich zwischen den ganzen Automaten zurechtzufinden."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten winkte er einen Pagen herbei, der Julia ohne Probleme durch die Menge führte.

Langsam begann sie sich zu entspannen. Es war doch eine gute Idee gewesen Santa Barbara zu verlassen.

Der Vip-Bereich bot erlesenes Essen an. Julia traf auf ein paar Kollegen mit denen sie bis zum Beginn des Konzerts reden konnte. Als das Konzert dann begann, hatte man für sie eine Decke im Schatten ausgebreitet. Vielleicht ist es garnicht schlecht über genügend Geld zu verfügen, dachte sie noch kurz und dann begann das Konzert.

Gil Grissom lauschte andächtig der Musik. Die letzten Fälle waren sehr anstrengend gewesen. Er hatte im Prinzip kein Privatleben mehr, woran er selbst eine große Mitschuld trug. Er hatte beschlosssen sich Sara aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, zumal sie seit neuestem anscheinend einen Freund hatte. Es war Zeit ein neues Leben anzufangen.

An diesem schönen Sommerabend und eingehüllt von romantischer Musik, konnte selbst ein Gil Grissom melancholisch werden.

Er blickte sich um und sein Blick blieb an einer Frau hängen, die ein paar Meter neben ihm saß. Wie Sara hatte sie braune Haare und braune Augen. Aber sonst gab es äußerlich keine Gemeinsamkeiten.

Julia spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um und ihr Blick fand den Unbekannten.

Mmm, nicht schlecht dachte sie. Der Mann hatte zwar schon graue Haare, aber er war keinesfalls alt. Eher mein Alter, dachte sie. Und einen Bart hatte er auch noch. Mehr war so schnell nicht zu erkennen, denn sie senkte schnell den Blick.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen verdunkelte sich der Himmel und es begann zu regnen. Die Zuhörer versuchten sich schnell in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber es waren einfach zu wenige Bäume zum Unterstellen da und viele der Zuhören waren tropfnass. Zu ihnen gehörten auch Julia und Grissom. Beide hatten keinen Versuch unternommen sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Julia schaute gen Himmel und mußte lachen. Irendwie paßte es zu dem Abend.

Grissom hatte lange kein so fröhliches und spontanes Lächeln mehr gehört. In seinem Beruf gab es einfach zu wenig zu lachen.

Grissom faßte sich ein Herz und sprach die lachende Frau an.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen ?"

„Ja gern", lachte Julia.

„Können Sie mich zu meinem Hotel fahren ? Ich wohne im Sahara."

„Natürlich. Kommen Sie."

Julia war erstaunt als sie den SUV mit dem Zeichen der Las Vegas Polizei sah.

„Sind Sie Polizist?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein", war die kurze Antwort.

Julia stutzte. Er war anscheinend kein Mann großer Worte. Eine angenehme Abwechslung.

Schweigend fuhren sie weiter und kamen 15 Minuten später im Hotel an.

„Danke! Schade, dass der Abend so schnell vorbei war. Die Musik war wirklich sehr schön."

Grissom nickte zustimmend.

„Darf ich Sie zum Dinner einladen ? Ich meine, wenn Sie trocken sind und ..."

Julia unterbrach ihn.

„Gern, aber was ist mit Ihnen ? Ihre Sachen sind bestimmt auch noch nass. Wollen Sie nicht mit nach oben kommen. Ich denke, wir finden einen Bademantel für Sie."

Grissom sah Julia überrascht an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Gil Grissom."

„Freut mich sehr. Ich bin Julia Wainwright."

Sie gaben sich die Hand.

„Also, kommen Sie."

Grissom wußte nicht warum er ihr folgte. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art so unbedacht zu handeln, aber er brauchte heute einfach eine Ablenkung und einen intelligenten Gesprächspartner dazu. Und wie es schien ging es dieser Julia ähnlich. Er freute sich auf diesen Abend.

X

x

x

Julia bekam einen tollen Tisch und die beiden genossen das gute Essen. Auch das Gespräch war sehr angenehm.

„Ich weiß eigentlich nicht warum ich dir das alles erzähle. Warum duze ich dich eigentlich so schnell?", fragte Julia scherzhaft.

Grissom zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weil ich ein Fremder bin, weil sich unsere Wege bald wieder trennen werden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist doch eigentlich peinlich jemanden zu gestehen, dass der eigene Ehemann wieder einmal untreu gewesen ist.", erwiderte Julia traurig.

„Vielleicht ein Grund für mich keine Beziehungen einzugehen. Dann wird man nicht enttäuscht."

„Aber Gil, wenn man es nicht probiert, kann man das große Glück verpassen. Jeder sucht doch nach der großen Liebe, oder? Ich bin halt romantisch veranlagt", gab Julia zu.

„Ich habe meine Liebe gefunden und was habe ich davon. Ich bin einsam."

Julia streckte ihre Hand aus und fand seine Hand.

„Gil, das tut mir leid. Willst du darüber reden?"

Grissom räusperte sich.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Sie ist intelligent, jung, arbeitet in meinem Team und ist in meinem Augen wunderschön."

Julia bemerkte wie Grissoms Augen glänzten.

„Und sie hat keine Gefühle für dich?"

„Ich glaube schon, dass sie Gefühle für mich hat oder sogar verliebt ist, aber das ändert nichts. Es kann nie gutgehen."

„Oh", mehr fiel Julia dazu nicht ein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen einen Mittelweg zu finden. Ich werde Mason klarmachen, dass ich ihm nicht alles verzeihen werde. Warum betrügt er mich, wenn er mich liebt? Warum will er mit mir verheiratet sein, wenn er andere Frauen braucht? Was sagt das über uns aus?"

Julia hielt dem Kellner das leere Weinglas hin.

„Gil, bringst du mich auf mein Zimmer?", fragte sie kurze Zeit später.

Sie winkte den Kellner heran.

„Bitte setzen Sie alles auf meine Rechnung und dann bringen Sie bitte eine Flasche Champagner in das Penthouse."

Grissom widersprach ihr nicht. Warum auch ?

„Ich habe eine tolle Terrasse in meinem Penthouse, aber du kennst bestimmt schon alles was Las Vegas zu bieten hat."

Schweigend fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl hoch und Julia lies Grissom die Tür öffnen. Sie ging auf die Terrasse und sah auf das Lichtermeer von Las Vegas.

„Wunderschön", sagte Grissom und meinte damit nicht nur den Ausblick auf die Stadt.

Fast lautlos öffnete der Kellner die Flasche und verschwand. Grissom goß ihnen ein und reichte Julia das Glas.

„Auf Dich und den schönen Abend", sagte er und stieß mit Julia an.

„Willst du die Nacht mit mir verbringen?", fragte diese und sah den Mann vor ihr in die Augen.

„Glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Du bist verheiratet..."

„Und du liebst jemanden anderen. Es wäre perfekt. Keine Versprechungen, keine Bindungen. Außerdem – wielange hattest du keinen Sex?"

Grissom schluckte. Darauf wollte er lieber nicht antworten. Er fühlte sich Sara verpflichtet, obwohl es unnötig war.

Julia sah ihn an. Das hatte sie sich gedacht.

„Weißt du, dass der Sex in der Ehe nachläßt? Nachdem wir das zweite Mal geheiratet hatten, konnte Mason nicht genug von mir bekommen. Aber in den letzten Monaten hatte er kein Interesse mehr an mir. Kein Wunder."

„Du hast denselben Mann zweimal geheiratet?"

Sie nickte. „Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich ihm immer verziehen habe. Also Gil, was meinst du? Der Luxus in diesem Penthouse ist unbeschreiblich. Wir haben einen Whirlpool auf der Terrasse und ich habe keinen Bikini dabei."

„Du meinst – ungezügelte Leidenschaft in der Stadt der Sünde? Und nicht an Morgen denken? Wie gern würde ich für eine Nacht den Alltag vergessen."

„Dann tu es, Gil."

Julia begann sich langsam auszuziehen und ging nackt auf die Terrasse. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Grissom beobachtet zu werden. Sie ging zum Pool und glitt in das Wasser.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie da und versuchte alle Geräusche der Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen. Auch die Anwesenheit des Mannes, den sie erst seit ein paar Stunden kannte. War es ein Fehler mit ihm zu schlafen? Bestimmt, aber ein Fehler den sie genießen würde. Reue sollte abend keine Rolle spielen.

Julia hörte wie Grissom sich auszog und in den Pool stieg. Sie öffnete sie Augen und lächelte ihn an.

Ein gutaussehender Mann und intelligent dazu.

Julia rutschte an ihn heran und strich über seinen Oberkörper. Grissom schloss die Augen und genoß die Küsse, die Julia nun auf seiner Brust platziere. Er fühlte sich wunderbar und wurde mit jeden Moment erregter.

Energisch zog er sie an sich und küßte sie hart. Julia öffnete hungrig den Mund und ihre Zungen berührten sich.

„Mmmm", stöhnte sie. „Du schmeckst so gut."

Grissom stimmte ihr zu.

„Du auch. Wollen wir uns einen bequemeren Ort suchen? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es hier im Pool „bringe".

Julia lachte. Sie kannte ihn zwar noch nicht lange, aber sie war sicher er würde es immer bringen.

Trotzdem stand sie auf und gab Grissom damit nochmals Gelegenheit sie anzusehen.

Sie zog ihn an der Hand aus dem Pool und ins Schlafzimmer. Grissom machte das Licht aus, denn die Lichter der Satdt waren hell genug.

Julia legte sich ins Bett und warte auf ihn. Grissom hatte keinen Grund sich zu verstecken. Ohne die zwei oder drei Kilo zu viel, wäre er perfekt, aber wer sucht schon die Perfektion, wenn sonst alles stimmte.

Seine Erregung war deutlich sichtbar und er unternahm keinen Versuch sie zu verbergen.

„Wenn ich dich so sehe, dann sündige ich gern. Wobei Sünde – magst du verwegenen Sex?"

Grissom legte sich zu Julia aufs Bett.

„Was meinst du mit verwegenem Sex?", frage er und strich ihr über den Bauch und sah fasziniert zu wie sich ihre Muskeln zusammenzogen.

„Zählt es, dass ich mit einem Priester geschlafen habe? Und ich in einer Nacht mit ihm mehrere Höhepunkte hatte?"

Grissom tat schockiert.

"Wirklich ? Und was hälst du von einer Domina?"

Mist, diese Frau brachte ihn wirklich zum Reden.

„Und hast du etwas von ihr gelernt? Zeigst du es mir?"

Grissom nickte.

„Wenn du aufhörst zu reden?"

Julia konnte nicht mehr anworten, denn Grissom verschoß ihren Mund mit einem Kuß.

In den nächsten Minuten war er damit beschäftigt festzustellen, welche Stellen an ihrem Körper besonders empfindlich waren.

Sie unterstütze seine Bemühungen durch die Geräusche und Bewegungen, die sie machte.

Grissom fing an alles andere zu vergessen. Nur die Frau, die sich unter seinen Berührungen wand, zählte in dieser Nacht.

Julia spürte ihre wachsende Erregung. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Und als Grissom schließlich mit seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel führte, hielt sie er fast nicht mehr aus.

„Darling, du kannst dir später mehr Zeit lassen, aber jetzt würde ich dich gern in mir spüren."

„Wie du willst", sagt Grissom und zog sie noch näher an sicher heran. Mit einer Hand berührte er ihren Hintern, brachte sie in Position und drang dann in sie ein.

Julia stöhnte auf und bog sich ihm entgegen.

Grissom bewegte sie zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller. Die ganze Zeit flüsterte Julia Worte der Leidenschaft und des Lobes zu.

Beide kamen dem Höhepunkt immer näher und ein „du bist so gut" von Julia führte schließlich zum Ziel. Sie vergaßen fast das Atmen und konnten sich nur noch aneinander festhalten als sie die Leidenschaft übermannte.

Kurze Zeit später lösten sie sich von einander und schliefen ein.

Grissom wachte von dem ungewohnten Gefühl, dass jemand neben ihm lag auf.

Er sah sich Julia an. Sie war eine Fremde mit der er Sex gehabt hatte. Normalerweise würde er jetzt aufstehen und nach Hause gehen.

In Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Julia inzwischen aufgewacht war.

„Na du, ich würde sagen, du bringst es noch sehr gut."

„Wirklich?", ironisch schaute Grissom sie an.

„Und dabei habe ich dir noch keine meiner Tricks gezeigt."

Grissom machte es Spaß so mit ihr zu reden. Es war frivol und sexy, er fühlte sich selten so.

Julia stand lachend auf.

„Alles leere Versprechungen."

„Was ? Ich kann es dir gern zeigen."

Julia steckte ihm die Zunge heraus und verschwand im Bad.

Grissom lachte auf und lehnte sich gegen die Kopfkissen.

Er hatte richtig Spaß. Und er hatte Lust zum Spielen – mit Julia.

Als sie das Badezimmer verlies, hatte sie einen Bademantel an.

„Hey, was soll das?", fragte Grissom erstaunt.

„Keine Panik, großer Meister. Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, was ich heute gekauft habe."

Langsam öffnete sie den Bademantel und etwas schwarz-glitzerndes kam zum Vorschein. Es war eindeutig nicht dazu gedacht etwas zu verhüllen. Nein, es sollte die Phantasie anregen und mich erregen, dachte Grissom.

„Komm näher. Ich kann von hier aus nicht richtig sehen."

„Lügner", sagte Julia. Aber sie kam trotzdem und drehte sich vor Grissom hin und her. Der Abend war eindeutig noch nicht vorbei. Diese Frau brachte ihn auf verrückte Ideen.

X

x

x

Das Klingeln des Telefons weckte Julia Wainwright und Gil Grissom am morgen. Beide waren müde von den Ereignissen der Nacht, aber es war eine angenehme Müdigkeit.

Keinerlei Verlegenheit kam auf.

Stattdessen kuschelten sie ein wenig bevor Grissom ins Bad ging. Julia bestellte Frühstück für zwei und sah dann auf ihren Tagesplan. Sie streckte sich wohlig. Die Nacht war einfach wunderbar und es gab kein böses Erwachsen, bisher jedenfalls nicht.

Grissom schaute in den Spiegel. Er fühlte sich gut. Einfach wunderbar. Hoffentlich gab es kein böses Erwachen.

Im Wohnraum stand ein Frühstückstisch und Grissom merkte plötzlich wie hungrig er war.

Er gab Julia einen Kuß und setzte sich.

„Hast du heute irgendwelche Termine?", fragte Grissom nach einer Weile.

Julia nickte.

„Ich muss zu dieser Konferenz. Gil, bereust du die Nacht?"

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also keine Reue ?"

„Nein. Und du ?"

Statt einer Antwort stand Julia auf und küßte ihn.

„Keine Reue", flüsterte sie. „Diese Seite der Stadt der Sünde hat mir gefallen."

Sie lächelten sich an und wurde plötzlich vom Klopfen an der Tür gestört.

Der Kellner wollte abräumen und auch Grissom sah auf die Uhr.

„Ich muss leider auch los", sagte er bedauernd.

„Kein Problem, ich komme gleich mit."

Hand in Hand verließen sie das Zimmer und Sekunden später auch den Fahrstuhl.

Beide waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie die beiden Frauen übersahen, die ihnen überrascht nachschauten.

Catherine Willows fand als erstes ihre Sprache wieder.

„War das nicht Grissom? Im Hotel, um diese Zeit und dann noch mit einer Frau ? Sieht aus als wenn er endlich etwas Aktion hatte."

Sie sah Sara an.

„Schau nicht so schockiert ? Du hast doch Hank. Gönne ihm doch auch den Spaß."

Sara hatte keine Lust mit Catherine zu diskutieren. Man konnte das doch nicht mit Hank vergleichen. Leider hatte sie die Frau nur kurz gesehen. Sie wüßte zu gern welchen Geschmack Grissom hatte.

Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. Kam zu glauben, dass Sara noch immer eifersüchtig war.

X

x

x

Hand in Hand gingen Julia Capwell oder Wainwright, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, und Gil Grissom durch die große Hotelhalle. Beide lächelten sich an und bemerkten die erstaunten Blicke ihrer Umgebung nicht.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Versammlungssaal und wollten sich verabschieden. Eines führte zum anderen und schließlich küssten sie sich.

Der Mann konnte wirklich küssen. Julia fühlte sich wie ein Teenager.

„Gil, die Leute."

„Welche Leute ?"

Julia gab es nun ganz auf ernsthaft zu bleiben.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich. Sind wir nicht zu alt dafür?"

Grissom platzierte einen letzten Kuss auf ihrer Nase und schob sie von sich.

„Spielverderber. Aber du hast Recht, ich muss jetzt einen Vortrag vor langweiligen Rechtsanwälten halten."

„Tatsächlich ? Ich bin also langweilig?" Julia sah ihn fragend an. „Du hältst also den Vortrag? Dann sehen wir uns gleich. Ich muss jetzt rein, sonst bekomme ich Ärger mit dem Veranstalter."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in den Saal. Sie suchte sich einen Platz in den vorderen Reihen und wartete.

X

x

x

Als Grissom sich ans Pult stellte, sah er zu Sara herüber. Er hatte ein paar Stunden nicht an sie gedacht. Fast ein Rekord für ihn. Als er sie nun mit traurigem Blick dort stehen sah, bekam er sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Warum eigentlich ? Sie hatte doch seit neuestem einen Freund und verbrachte die Nächte bestimmt nicht mehr allein. Warum sollte er nicht auch ein wenig Spaß mit einer Frau haben.

Er sah zu Julia herüber und zwinkerte er zu. Dann wurde er ernst und begann mit seinem Vortrag.

Als der Vortrag zu Ende war, brandte Beifall auf, für den sich Grissom höflich bedankte.

Er wartete bis sich der Raum geleert hatte und nur noch Julia da war. Und Sara, die versuchte so leise wie möglich die Aufbauten zu entfernen.

„Dein Vortrag war wirklich sehr interessant. Wir waren alle ganz gefesselt.", sagte Julia nachdem sie zu ihm auf die Bühne gegangen war.

„Danke. Ich hatte auch ein gutes Gefühl. Es lag aber auch an dir. Du hast mich inspiriert."

„Wirklich", Julia lächelte ihn an.

Ein lautes Geräusch lies die beiden Aufschrecken. Sara hatte eines der Bücher fallengelassen.

Sie hatte sich wirklich bemüht schnell und lautlos zu sein um dann dieser peinlichen Situation zu entfliehen. Aber als sie Grissoms Kompliment hörte, war sie zu geschockt um noch zu reagieren.

„Sara, kommst du bitte kurz zu mir", fragte er höflich.

Sie schaute ihn kurz an, senkte dann den Blick und ging schnell zu dem Paar herüber.

„Julia, darf ich dir meine Kollegin Sara Sidle vorstellen. Sara, das ist Julia Wainwright. Sie ist Anwältin und nimmt an der Tagung teil."

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an. Lächelnd gab Julia Sara die Hand.

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen. Gil hat mir von Ihnen erzählt."

Die so angesprochene schaute weiterhin auf den Boden und hoffte, dass die unangenehme Situation schnell vorbei ging.

„Hallo", mehr brachte Sara nicht heraus.

„Grissom, ich komme allein klar. Ihr könnt ruhig gehen."

Abrupt drehte sie sich um und ging zurück an ihren Tisch.

Julia schaute Grissom an.

„Das war also Sara."

Er nickte.

„Interessant. Wo sie dir nun freigegeben hat, wollen wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen ?"

„Ja gern. Vielleicht finden wir eine ruhige Ecke?"

Julia lachte auf.

„Hier in Las Vegas ?"

Schließlich saßen sie an einem kleinen Bistrotisch und sahen sich lächelnd an.

„Die Nacht gestern war wunderschön und ich bereue sie nicht."

„Ich auch nicht." Grissom beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

„Du bist ein toller Mann Gil Grissom. Danke für die letzte Nacht."

Eigentlich hätten sie sich noch so viel mehr sagen können, aber beide hatten das Gefühl, dieser Moment war perfekt für einen Abschied.

So stand Julia einfach auf und ging. Bedauernd sah ihr Grissom hinterher.

Schade, zu einer anderen Zeit und in einem anderen Leben …

Aber er hatte gelernt, das Leben so zu nehmen wie es war und jetzt musste er zurück ins Labor und bei der Aufklärung ungelöster Kriminalfälle helfen.


End file.
